


The Stars Are On Your Skin

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, In a soft near-distance future where these two get their shit together, M/M, Post Season 2, Reconciliation, Romance, Sleepy Boys, well adjusted future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: He studies the faint cluster of freckles on Alex’s right shoulder and thinks he can make the constellation Delphinus out of them.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85





	The Stars Are On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I have written for these two fools, I have missed them. Be gentle.

The mid-morning sun seeps into Alex’s room through cream-colored curtains, casting areas of light and shadow across Alex’s back as he sleeps on his stomach. His face turned towards him, is serene in a way Michael knows has been a long time coming. Determination, bravery, and patience on Alex’s part to beat back the demons that have always followed him, even into his dreams.

It fills Michael with a sense of serenity of his own, one he didn’t even know he needed, as he gets the chance to be a witness to the peace Alex has finally found. He lays on his side, content with watching the light slowly move higher up Alex’s skin, his only way to tell it’s getting later in the day as he doesn’t bother with the time. He has nowhere to go and nowhere he would rather be than _here_ , in Alex’s bed, studying the body he knows better than his own and will hopefully spend the rest of his life trying to learn more of.

Today he studies the faint cluster of freckles on Alex’s right shoulder and thinks he can make the constellation Delphinus out of them. He reaches out, his index finger hovering over warm, tan skin as he looks at Alex’s peaceful, sleeping face once more and hesitates. Alex is a light sleeper; touching him is a sure-fire way to wake him, and yet now that the thought has entered his head, it’s nearly impossible not to give in to the urge.

He’s spent months making sure not to touch Alex, keeping a respectful distance while trying to actually be his friend, trying to prove he’s willing to wait until that hesitant glint in Alex’s eye stopped appearing every time they locked on to him. Months of waiting until Alex finally reached out, his arm slipping around his waist, a soft ‘come here, Guerin, we’ve wasted enough time’ said into the side of his face as he pulled him to his chest, holding him as the dam keeping his feelings at bay finally burst.

He didn’t let go as Michael shook and cried, sad about the past, hopeful about the future, and relieved that maybe, _just maybe_ , it was finally beginning with the two of them together. Forgiveness, finally accepted by both of them.

Now that Michael has permission to touch Alex, it gets harder to keep from touching him all the time.

“Are you just gonna hover?” is said softly, and when he looks away from the constellation he wants to trace to look at Alex’s face, he finds a sleepy, gentle smile on that face he loves _oh so much_.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” he answers, his voice no more than a whisper, not wanting to disturb the moment.

Alex lets out a soft breath, amused and fond as his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Michael, I have been awake for the last half an hour.”

“Why – “ he starts to ask, confused but smiling when Alex lets out a surprising giggle that charms him with its newness, his heart feeling light at the airy sound.

“You were looking at me,” Alex answers his question easily, his expression honest and without hesitation. “I like it when you look at me. It feels like you’re touching me. I didn’t want you to stop.”

“So you played possum,” Michael finishes for him, his smile growing, his heart tripping over itself with love for Alex. “Sneaky,” he teases as he leans down to brush his lips over the apple of his cheek, over his jaw, to the side of his nose, and finally his lips when Alex turns his face further for him to reach.

He drops his hand on Alex’s shoulder, tracing the pale dots adorning his skin, forming the constellation he knows is there without looking. Instead of watching his hand, he lays his head inches away from Alex’s, getting lost in his brown eyes, smiling at the contentment he finds in them, the same he knows finally reflects in his own.

“You have the stars on your skin,” he whispers as his fingers dance over the shoulder. He watches as Alex considers his words for a moment, understanding him when he taps on his freckles, his eyes lighting up even further, hints of hazel and even green mixing with warm brown. “And the galaxy is in your eyes,” he continues, his smile growing at the discovery.

“Of course I loved you from the beginning,” he says with a shake of his head directed mainly at himself. Alex answers with a soft smile, waiting. To think he even thought for once second he could live without _this_. “When I touch you, I get to touch space.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @[bellakitse](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
